


The Evergarden's Light

by Promptois1



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptois1/pseuds/Promptois1
Summary: Every rose wilts, especially when it has no light. Noctis and his closest friends deal with the ups and downs of dating or atleast attempting to date some of the other royal families.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Male/male oc  
> Genderfluid oc  
> Crossdesser(s) oc  
> Made up kingdoms and cities  
> Slow to update 
> 
> This includes original characters, the choocbros are a bit ooc, and the whole game didnt exist. Noctis doesn't leave insomnia to marry Luna and the King was never killed. The Niffs never invaded insomnia. 
> 
> Please feel free to give constructive criticism. This is one of my first works and I'm trying to improve my writing.

* * *

Insomnia buzzed with life. People gathered around the streets surrounding the citadel. Vendors took the opportunity to sell their snacks while the people waited to see the royals who would arrive. The excitement was high on the streets, almost as high as the inside of the citadel itself.

Maids, butlers, and guards scurried the halls in an attempt to organize last minute imperfections. The council members sat at their respective seats, while the royal advisors and diplomats placed copies of the contract they would all hopefully be signing today.

"This is a big deal isn't it?" Noctis spoke quietly under his breath. 

"Of course," Ignis readjusted his glasses, "there will be 5 royal families here; each with their own views and opinions. Everyone needs to be prepared." He raised his arm and took a look at his watch.

"But we know them already." 

"Even so, it's best to always have a plan." 

"Whatever you say Ignis." 

Noctis' sighed as he turned to look back down at his phone. A small ghost of a smile formed. He looked up to check the others before quickly reading the text message he received. 

Roze- Almost there 

"Who are you texting?" His father's voice caused Noctis to jump before he casually placed his phone in his pocket. 

"Just Roze," he cleared his throat, "you know." He looked over to his father, only to see him wear a small smile. 

"I see," he placed his hand on Noctis' shoulder, "don't flirt with him during the meeting." 

"Dad" he groaned. 

Regis offered back a mere wink and a teasing grin, "I'm just saying," He raised his hands in mocked surrender, "to second think when you blow him a kiss."

"Dad!" 

A short chuckle came from Regis "ok ok!" He grinned playfully. 

"Your Majesty!" A glaive opened the doors to the meeting room "They're here!" 

In just seconds, the whole room had changed. Everyone quickly stood and faced the door. King Regis and Prince Noctis both made their way to the entrance of the room. The council stood by their chairs, and the royal advisors stood behind King Regis and Noctis' chair at the head of the table.

The doors to the room fully opened. They could now clearly hear the footsteps coming down the hall. With each step, the room filled with anxiety. Until eventually the footsteps stopped right outside. Both king Regis and Noctis stepped into their view and offered a polite smile. 

"Come in, please" Regis was the first to speak motioning politely with his hands. 

Two people stepped up to them. The king, Alpha Armstrong, stepped forward in front of his son, Prince Arma, and shook King Regis' hand firmly. "Nice to see you again King Regis." 

King Alpha was a tall tan male with a green undertone. He was 6"1' feet tall with broad shoulders and defined muscles from years of fighting. His short silver, almost white, hair was slicked back by an ungodly amount of hair gel. Both he and his son wore a white button up with black dress pants. 

Regis offered a polite smile and a pat on his back. "I'm glad you could make it" as Alpha took a seat along with his son, Regis could see the baby blue eyes, that the Armstrong family was known for, have specks of green. 

Arma who looked a lot like his father gave a nod to Noctis and sat on his seat. While he did resemble his father in hair and eye color, he resembled his mother in other attributes. For one, he was much leaner, with visible muscle but only enough that it was noticeable he exercised. 

The next to step forward where the Venenos, King Aran Veneno and Prince Ivy Veneno. 

Aran was a 5'7" feet tall ball of anxiety. He had pale peach skin with patches of white on random parts on his face and body due to lack of pigment. He, unlike Alpha, seemed to have barely managed to comb his messy dark brown hair. He wore a blue button up with classic black dress pants. 

He shook Regis' hand with clammy hands. "Hey um, King Regis" his chocolate brown eyes fidgeting nervously. 

Noctis could see his father bite back a small grin. Of course, he knew King Aran would be nervous, they all knew. King Aran wasn't one for meetings or any kind of political gathering. 

"I'm sorry about my father," The son, Prince Ivy, spoke with a calm yet formal tone, "we're glad to be here." 

Ivy was a 5'6" tall male, just an inch shorter than his father. He had dyed semi curly dark green hair which he wore in a small ponytail. His skin, unlike his fathers, was olive colored. He wore a plain white button-up with military green business pants to compliment his emerald green eyes and his dark green hair as well. 

"Ah, Ivy" Regis couldn't help the smile from forming "it's nice to see you both. Please feel free to take your seats." 

"Thank you" Ivy vowed before discreetly pulling his father to their seat. 

The next two to step up where the most colorful of them all. They were the Enamoras, Queen Alma Enamora, and Prince, at times Princess, Joy Enamora. They both wore matching outfits to compliment each other. 

Queen Alma, a 4'7"woman, wore a long A-line wine red dress with the royal insignia of her kingdom, a dove, below her bosom. Her long black hair was neatly tied back into a bun, with small locks of hair at each side of her face to frame her round face. Her hazel eyes and wide red lips popping out from her pale skin. 

"My gosh," Alma's slightly hoarse voice broke the silence, "It's been so long since I've seen you King Regis" she took his hand and shook it firmly. 

"Yes, too long" he smiled at her before turning to her son. "Joy, what should I call you today?"

"He." Joy's eager tone seemed to light up the mood significantly. "I'm happy to see your Majesty!" He took his hand and shook it carefully.

Joy who was 5'7", wore a black button up undershirt with a wine red vest. His black dress pants had a piece of flowing fabric to the side that made it into a half of a skirt. His undercut blonde hair was swept to the side. His hazel eyes twinkling with happiness.

"And I'm happy to see you too" 

Noctis could see his father forcing himself not to ruffle Joy's hair. It was no secret to him that his father just absolutely loved Joy whenever he came over. After all, Joy was just an all around..well..joy to have around. 

As the two walked to their seats, Joy waved at everyone while his mother smiled proudly and puffed out her chest. 

And finally, the next to step up were also a group of only 2. They were the Evergardens. Their names were King Violet Evergarden and Prince Roze Evergarden. 

Regis fought back the grin threatening to form once he noticed Noctis perk up and actually start paying attention, "King Violet! Prince Roze" he smiled and shook each their hands. "Welcome" 

"Mhmm" King Violet, a 6'2" foot tall male, was absolutely stunning, almost as much as his wife. He kept his long violet colored hair into a high ponytail. His seafoam green eyes stood out, glaring straight at Noctis. 

"What he means is, thank you" Roze, the Prince spoke while gently nudging his father. 

Roze, the 5'6" tall male, was a beauty of his own as well. Like his father, he had smooth olive skin and seafoam green eyes. His hair, however, was dyed a taffy pink and not a violet, like his father's. 

"You're welcome." Noctis' face flushed. He spoke without thinking. 

Violet let out a small grunt and took a hold of his son's elbow. "Is that our spot other there?" He motioned to the last two remaining seats. 

"Yes, um King Violet" Noctis quickly nodded and turned to his father at hearing him chuckle. 

The Violet King simply nodded and made his way to the seats with his son in tow. Roze turned his head and offered Noctis a smile with a small-mouthed 'sorry'. 

Noctis nodded and scratched at the back of his neck. Once they both sat down, he and his father took their seats at the head of the table. He noticed the door to the office slowly closed and soon they were all enveloped in silence. 


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics, that's always fun! Said no one inside the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I would like to know how you guys like my work. Feel free to give me constructive criticism.

"With this contract, we will mend all five kingdoms into one--" 

The room filled with continuous yawning and silent fidgeting in just a few minutes. The voice of the lawyer seemingly being drowned out by every person in the room. Most seemed to be acting as if they were paying attention; others were simply tapping on the table mindlessly while their eyes found something interesting to look at.

"--and so it declares that each of you will lend a hand to the kingdoms--"

No one could really blame them, after all, they had already read and reread the contract several times before the public was even told the five kingdoms were communicating. This was just for formalities and for the people's peace of mind. 

"--you will all stand together as one--"

Noctis mindlessly tapped his overly fancy fountain pen on the table. He slouched on the chair and focused on the people around the table. 

"--any acts against one kingdom will be acts against every kingdom as well--"

He quietly snorted as he noticed Ivy typing away at his phone below the table. Even his father, Aran, was looking over his son's shoulder to distract himself from the others. 

"--and if worse comes to worst--"

Noctis shifted his gaze from the Venenos and turned to see the Enamoras quietly planning out what they would wear for the celebration once the treaty was signed. He couldn't help but let out a small playful eye roll as Queen Alama furiously pointed at her nails, probably indicating that she wanted them done in the color of her outfit. 

Across from them, he noticed the Armstrongs with their elbows propped on the table as they attempted to listen to the lawyer. 

"--a marriage can combine the broken treaty." 

At the mention of marriage, his eyes quickly pinpointed the pink haired male who just so happened to be staring right back. As soon as they made eye contact, Roze lifted his hand and waved discreetly with a smile and a tilt of his head. 

Noctis' cheeks flared and he raised his hand to wave back but he miscalculated the space between his hand and his face and ended up poking the top of the pen on his lip. In an attempt to try and make it seem it that was his intentions all along, he bit the end of the pen. 

One look at Roze and his heart fluttered. The male had covered his mouth with his right hand. His brows had scrunched up together and he had tilted his head to get a better look at Noctis. The twinkling of Roze's eyes made Noctis feel the pit of his stomach release butterflies. 

"--and so everyone please raise your pens and sign." 

And just like that, Noctis saw Roze smile at him once more before turning his attention to the contract in front of him and his own. He sighed and raised his own fountain pen. Why couldn't the two just talk? He just wanted to have a day to hang out with him and instead, they were both here, inside a stupid meeting for a contract they had all agreed on months prior. 

He and the others lowered their pens and signed the contract or The Treaty Of Five, as known by the people. 

Regis stood from his feet. Immediately all the attention turned to him. 

"Now that the treaty is signed, I would like the kings to remain and, " he turned to Noctis and placed a hand on his shoulder, "the princes to be shown around the citadel. If that's alright with all of you?" 

He received five grunts and nods of approval. He smiled and patted his son's back. "Take care of them Noctis. Remember to be hospitable." 

"Yeah," he turned to the now standing princes, "this way" he pointed and lead the way out of the stuffy meeting room. He didn't turn back to make sure they were following since he could hear their footsteps. 

As soon as they were three hallways away from the room he turned to them, "Hey, it's been a long time." 


End file.
